The Traitor
by CameronDakota
Summary: Chloe Gilbert is Elena's identical twin sister. She returns to town and finds out that the people closest to her are keeping secrets. But she has secrets of her own. Secrets that could put the people she loves and hates in danger. Mason/OC. Eventual Klaus/OC.
1. The Return

The 17 year old teenage girl looked out the window at the trees as she and a man drove towards town. "We're almost there." The man said, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

She looked over at him, taking in his handsome features before turning back to stare out the window. She saw the _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ sign up ahead and ran her fingers through her hair. "Home sweet home."

…

The man glanced down at the sleeping figure cuddled against the truck's passenger seat as he drove into the driveway of his old house, or mansion, as everyone called it. He shut off his engine before turning back to the girl. "Wake up sleepy head, we're here."

The girl shifted in her sleep and rubbed at her eyes, groaning loudly. He chuckled before getting out of the truck. He walked up to where another teenager was standing with his arms folded over his chest. "So the black sheep returns."

"Tyler?" The man said, recognizing his nephew.

Tyler nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah."

The older man smiled at his young nephew. "What happened to you? In my mind your twelve years old."

"Well that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler replies, in a snarky tone. The brunette girl finally awoke and threw her messy hair into a ponytail.

"Get over here." Mason said, and hugged Tyler, clapping him on the back. "It's good to see you, man."

"It's good to see you to." Tyler said honestly. He noticed the girl get out of the truck and walk towards the two of them. "Elena? What were you doing with Mason?" He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You know you would think that after all of these years you would be able to tell who is who by now, especially since we dated. I'm very disappointed in you, Ty."

Tyler's mouth opened in surprise. "Chloe?"

"There ya go." The brunette smiled playfully before giving him a mock-stern look. "What no hug?"

The teenage boy smiled before embracing his ex-girlfriend while Mason looked on. They broke apart after a few moments. "Come on inside."

…

Chloe Gilbert mingled with the residents of Mystic Falls, though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She and Tyler had talked for a few minutes but he had to go be host and thank people for coming and accept their deepest sympathies and what not. Mason was speaking with his sister-in-law, Carol Lockwood.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the rest room." She said, excusing herself from Mrs. Johnson, an elderly woman who her parents had known when they were alive.

"Elena, back from the hospital already?" A man in his mid-twenties with black hair and blue eyes said as he came towards her. Chloe raised her eyebrow at him but ignored him, not wanting to tell another person that she wasn't Elena. The man grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her from leaving. "How's your boyfriend taking the kiss?"

Chloe once again raised her eyebrow before she interrupted the man. "Kiss? I'm not Elena."

The man's blue eyes widen slightly before narrowing. He made a move towards her but stopped himself. "Katherine."

She gave the man a confused gaze. "Who's Katherine?" She shook her head lightly as the man continuing to gaze intensely at her. "My name is Chloe Gilbert, Elena's twin sister."

"Elena doesn't have a twin sister." He said, matter-of-factly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, giving him an annoyed look. "Obviously, she does. Most people don't look exactly the same if they aren't identical twins. Just because you kissed her, doesn't mean you know everything about her, apparently."

"Hey, Elena!" Bonnie Bennett said to Chloe as she walked up to her. She glanced at the guy Chloe was talking to and glared. "Damon."

"Does Elena have a twin sister?" The man, Damon, asked Bonnie.

"Like I said, yes she does. I am her twin sister." Bonnie gave a surprised squeal and hugged her. Chloe smiled as she hugged one of her oldest friends back. "Hey Bonnie."

"You came back! I never thought you would. You've been gone for a long time." The excitement settled down and Bonnie became serious. "We've all missed you. Elena and Jeremy missed you."

Chloe sighed. "I know. I should have come back sooner. I just… needed time."

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Does my brother know his girlfriend is a twin?" Damon asked, butting into the conversation.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't think she's told him, so you better not. Let her do the explaining."

Damon rolled his eyes before turning his back on the witch. "I'm sorry for being so rude, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Wait… your brother is dating my sister, yet you and Elena have kissed?" Damon smirked while Bonnie continued to glare at him. "Okay… I'm gonna go find Tyler and then visit Caroline at the hospital. I'll see you later." Chloe told Bonnie, giving her a quick hug and walking away from the pair who quickly began to bicker.

After looking around for Tyler for twenty minutes, Chloe finally found him. She had spotted Elena earlier, but not wanting to deal with the family reunion yet had snuck into one of the rooms to find Tyler and Jeremy talking, a flask in Tyler's hand.

"In your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said moodily.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy agreed. Tyler looked up at him, slightly surprised. He then noticed Chloe standing in the door way.

"I have to say I agree with that."

Jeremy looked up surprised from the sudden appearance of his sister. "Hey, Elen… wait, Chloe?"

Chloe smiled brightly, glad that her brother could still tell the two apart. "Hey, little bro." Jeremy smiled widely and rushed over to her, embracing her tightly. They broke apart and Chloe ruffled Jeremy's hair good-naturedly. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Please, you're my sister. Plus, Elena was not wearing those clothes 10 minutes ago when I saw her and she doesn't have any tattoos." He said, nodding to Chloe's cross tattoo on her right wrist that she had gotten almost two years ago. Just like Bonnie, his excitement at having his sister back slowly turned to a more serious manner. "Are you staying, for good?"

The look on her brother's face, though he tried to hide it and stay stoic, sent a wave of guilt flooding through her. "Yeah, I think so, for a while at least." He nodded, happy that she was staying but still worried and cautious that she might leave at any moment.

"So when did you get back?" Jeremy asked.

Chloe went to answer, but was interrupted by Tyler. "She drove up earlier with my Uncle Mason. Why were you with him anyways?"

"I was traveling and ended up in Florida. He's the one that told me about your dad's death and we decided it was time we both come home."

Tyler nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He held the flask out. "I found this in his desk." He said. Chloe reached forward and took it, taking a long swing from it.

"Just what I needed." She passed the flask back to Tyler who took another short drink from it before handing it out to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked hesitant to take it. "He won't mind, he's dead." Tyler said.

Jeremy nodded and took the flask. "Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" He brought it to his lips but was interrupted by Mason Lockwood.

"Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

Mason looked over at a nervous Jeremy. He held his hand out for the flask. "You got somewhere else to be?"

Jeremy handed over the flask and went to walk out before turning around. "Chloe?"

Chloe nodded and went over to kiss Tyler on the cheek. "Call me later."

Her and Mason shared a look before she left the room with Jeremy and walked outside.

Elena Gilbert noticed her brother with her look-alike and panicked. "Jeremy! What are you doing?"

Chloe stopped in her tracks when she saw her twin sister. _She doesn't seem very happy to see me_, she thought.

"Elena, it's okay. It's just Chloe."

Elena's eyed her up and down before relaxing slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Just came to visit my family and friends."

"How long are you staying?"

"I haven't decided. A while, at least."

Elena nodded before slowly moving forward and wrapping her arms around her sister. The hug was a bit awkward at first but their grips tighten around each other and tears sprang to Elena's eyes. She hadn't realized how much she still missed Chloe. "I'm glad your back." Elena and Chloe broke apart and Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. Chloe smiled at her, before remembering Caroline.

"Oh shit. I forgot I was going to go see Caroline at the hospital. How is she?"

"She's fine. She'll make a full recovery."

"Good to here. I'm gonna head over there now, but we'll catch up later, okay?" Elena nodded in consent. "I'll drop you off, Jeremy. I'm sure Mason won't mind us borrowing his truck." Chloe said, holding out a pair of keys she had lifted from Mason earlier. Jeremy smiled while Elena gave her a stern look. Elena looked like she was going to argue, so Chloe headed towards the truck, pulling Jeremy behind her. "Don't worry, Lena, it'll be fine! See you tonight!"

…

Elena Gilbert sighed as she wiped the blood off of her vampire boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. "You're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it will heal." He answered.

"That's not what I meant."

He looked at his girlfriend and shook his head. "I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and let her get to me." He said, speaking of Katherine.

"I tried to track her but she's gone." Damon said, as he came back. "Ooh, cover up Fabio." Stefan pulled down his shirt as his brother looked away. "We've got a crazy ex on the loose." He looked at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening." Stefan told Elena and Damon.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl. Speaking of girls, Elena don't you think you have something you want to tell us?"

Elena's brow furrowed as she thought of what he meant. "No…"

Damon rolled his eyes at the brunette. "How about the fact that there are _three _Elena Gilbert's walking around."

It was Stefan's time to be confused. "What are you talking about, Damon?"

Elena sighed and answered for him. "He's talking about my twin sister, Chloe."

Stefan's eyes widened slightly. "You have a twin?"

"Yes, I haven't seen her in over a year though. She left two summers ago and she didn't come back when our parents died."

"Why didn't you tell me about her? Why did she leave?" Stefan asked, his head spinning. Not only was there Elena and Katherine, but now another person looked exactly the same as his current and ex-girlfriends.

"Chloe was always very rebellious. She always wanted to see the world, to get out of this town. She got into a fight with my parents one day and she decided to just pack up and leave. She dropped out of high school and left town. I called her after our parents died but she didn't come back for the funeral. Until today, I hadn't seen her since July 2008." Elena looked down at her hands, before glancing back up at her boyfriend, ignoring Damon. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to talk about it. It hurt too much."

Stefan cupped her face. "It's okay, I understand."

She smiled at him before standing up and leaving the brothers to talk.

…

Chloe walked into the hospital room to see Caroline Forbes watching the TV, bored. Caroline looked up to see the girl and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Before you say anything, I'm not Elena."

The smile widened and the blonde girl practically jumped out of her bed. She gave an excited squeal, "CHLOE!" Caroline extended her arms and Chloe came into the room with a smile of her own and embraced her best friend. "You're back! I can't believe it, it's been SO long! I haven't even heard from you in weeks!" The smile turns into a frown.

"Sorry, I was busy. Plus, I though surprising you would be better."

Caroline smiled and hugged her again. "You have to tell me everything that has happened in the last year and a half!"

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes. _It felt good to be home_, she thought as she chatted with her best friend.

…

Chloe opened the door to the Lockwood Mansion and snuck in quietly. She had just left the hospital after talking to Caroline for over an hour but decided to make a small detour before heading back to her childhood home.

She heard Tyler and Mason talking and walked passed them unnoticed and into the room she knew was his and plopped down onto the bed, waiting for him.

He walked in about ten minutes later to find her lying on his bed. He smiled and walked towards her. "I thought you were making nice with your family."

She shrugged and sat up on her knees, pulling him towards her by his shirt. "That can wait." She said seductively as she pressed her mouth to his. _This is much more fun_, she thought as they fell back onto the bed.

**Okay, so how do you like it so far? Who is Chloe fooling around with? It **_**will**_** be eventual Klaus/OC but he doesn't come in until later in the story. Sorry! Hope you like it. Review, please!**


	2. Brave New World

Chloe Gilbert woke up in her old bedroom for the first time in eighteen months. Elena had woken her up by knocking on the door to ask if she could help set up for the carnival.

"No. I don't even go to school, why would I help?"

"Because I asked you to and you kind of owe me. Plus, Caroline would want you to and if we don't make this perfect she'll kill us all."

A sigh escaped past Chloe's lips but she relented. "Fine, just let me get ready."

"Great, we're leaving in thirty minutes."

Chloe hopped out of bed, quickly showered, and blow dried her hair. She went through her suitcase and pulled out a brown, beaded halter top and a pair of jeans. She dressed and went downstairs grabbing a banana and taking a pair of Elena's brown flats.

They drove in Elena's car. "So where exactly where you, anyways?"

"Lots of places. The first two months I travelled the most. I went to New York, London, Paris, Amsterdam, Barcelona, and Australia. Spent about a week in each place. I eventually ended up in Florida and stayed there for a while. That was the last place I was before I came back here."

Elena nodded. "Sounds amazing. I have barely been out of Mystic Falls."

"It was." An awkward silence filled the car. Chloe cleared her throat. "So… what happened to Matt?"

"I broke up with him shortly after our parents…died." Chloe and Elena had yet to talk about their parent's death and it was obvious Chloe didn't want to, so Elena changed the subject. "I'm dating a guy named Stefan Salvatore now. He's great."

"Right, I met his brother. Two is better than one, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your dating one brother and kissing another. Don't worry, I'm the last person who would ever judge you."

"I'm not… I didn't…" She searched for words, for an excuse, but came up with nothing. It's not like she could just tell her about Katherine. "It's not like that. I don't like Damon. At all. I love Stefan."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, clearly not believing a word Elena had said. "Whatever you say, sis."

Elena gave an exasperated sigh. "Anyways… what about you and Tyler? Are you guys going to get back together?" She asked, changing the subject again, not wanting to talk about Damon.

"Nah, we're just friends."

"You guys have been friends since we were kids but that didn't stop you the last time. Or is there some other guy?"

"No, there's no other guy. Tyler and I just don't work, we're better off as friends."

"Whatever you say."

…

Chloe was chatting with a few old classmates later that night. She had spent the whole day working on the Carnival and was now just sitting back and relaxing.

She excused herself from the group she was talking to and went inside the school to use the washroom. A man had seen her and followed her, though she was completely unaware.

Chloe heard footsteps behind her and turned around. No one was there. "Hello?" When no one answered, she turned back around and continued down the hall. She turned a corner but called out when someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Someone's jumpy tonight." The voice chuckled into her hair, kissing her temple.

Chloe wiggled out of the man's grip, turned around, and shoved him. "You scared the crap out of me, Mason!"

Mason's grin never left his face as he puts his hands on her waist again and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll have to make it up to you…" He trailed off as he placed kisses up her collarbone and started sucking on her neck.

Chloe let out a low moan. "You'll have to work pretty hard."

Mason grinned against her throat before he moved to her lips and deepened the kiss. He always loved a challenge.

…

"Hey, Elena. You did a good job, the place looks great." Matt Donovan said as he walked up to Chloe.

"Thanks, Matt, but wrong twin."

Matt's eyes widen just like many of those before him. "Chloe! Hey! It's great to see you!" He said as they hugged.

"You too. So I heard you and Caroline are dating. It's pretty much all she could talk about last night!"

Matt smiled. "Yeah, it's been going pretty good. How was she, last night? Did she seem weird at all?"

"No more than usual. Why?"

"She was just acting a little strange this morning."

"Well she is Caroline, when is she not acting strange?"

"It just seemed different. It's probably nothing. So how have you been doing?"

"Good, I…" Chloe began but was cut off by a teenager wearing a football jacket.

"Donovan! You ready?"

"Maybe later, man. I'm busy." Matt replied, nodding to Chloe.

"You're just scared you'll lose."

"It's fine, Matt. Go beat that asshole at whatever game you guys were going to play. I want to find my sister anyways."

"Okay, come by the Grill sometime though, that's where I work now."

Chloe nodded and Matt smiled and waved goodbye before walking away with his football buddy. She walked towards a table where Tyler and some guy she didn't know were arm-wrestling. "Go, Ty!" Chloe cheered and Tyler easily beat the guy.

Chloe noticed Mason taking off his sweater and he winked at her. She smiled back as he walked up to the table. "I bet I can take you."

"Bring it on, surfer boy."

Tyler and Mason joined hands and the bell rang signalling for them to start. Mason was smiling cockily as Tyler struggled to beat him. Mason waited a few seconds before slamming Tyler's hand onto the table. "Is that it?" Mason asked, grinning.

"Alright, he's a champ. Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants a go!" Damon Salvatore called out.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." He said. He walked up to the table though his gaze was fixed on Chloe. Chloe gave him a smile, knowing he was her sister's boyfriend. Stefan and Mason clasp hands. "My brother over there thinks I can beat you."

Mason scoffs. "Well your brother's wrong." The bell rang but both seemed to struggle slightly. Chloe watched as Mason's muscles rippled and after a few seconds Mason won and she smiled proudly. Mason grinned at me and high fived Tyler while Stefan walked away defeated.

Chloe continued to watch Mason win match after match. He was grinning proudly, showing off for her. Bonnie took a break and came over to talk with Chloe. They went inside the school and talked to Matt for a while. He was still worried about Caroline, who was at the carnival somewhere, so Bonnie and Chloe decided to go look for her.

They did not like what they found.

Caroline had blood all over her face and Stefan was holding onto her as Elena stood behind them.

"Caroline." Bonnie said in disbelief.

Chloe rushed up to Caroline, taking her face in her hands. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No. You're not…you…you can't be." Bonnie ran up to Caroline as well and took a hold of her arm.

"Bonnie…" Caroline said desperately. Bonnie's eyes were wide and terrified. Bonnie noticed the body behind Caroline and ran to it. "Oh…god...Bonnie!"

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, a look of confusion and worry on her face.

Elena pushed Caroline into leaving with Stefan. Chloe reluctantly let go of her and walked over to where Bonnie was. She saw the dead, bloody body of a man and gasped.

Elena touched her arm and she jumped slightly. Chloe's hands were shaking. "What's going on, Elena? Tell me."

Elena opened her mouth and then closed it again. "I…Caroline…she's a…vampire. Caroline's a vampire and she killed that guy."

"What? No…there's no such thing as vampires…it doesn't make sense."

"It's true." Damon said.

Chloe shook her head and looked at the dead body again, trying to imagine Caroline doing that. It seemed completely implausible.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said, interrupting Chloe's thoughts.

"Come on, don't pout about it. We got a body to bury." Damon told Bonnie before he came over to Elena and Chloe to talk with Elena. "Thought you were calling the shots. No? Hmm. Sucks to be you buddy." Damon said to the dead man before he screamed and dropped to the ground in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Chloe asked her sister, still disturbed about how nonchalant Damon was being.

The hose started to move and water came out, flowing towards Damon. Chloe noticed Bonnie looking intensely at the hose. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this." Damon screamed out in pain, still clutching his head.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena tried telling her.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Fire spontaneously burst from the water, going towards Damon. "Bonnie, stop it!" The fire spread and Damon caught on fire. "Bonnie, stop it, you're going to kill him!"

"Bonnie, what the hell are you doing!" Chloe screeched as she stood with her arms crossed protectively against her chest, watching the flames burn Damon.

"BONNIE!" Elena jumped over the fire and grabbed Bonnie. The fire retreated from Damon and died down.

"Why…why did you stop me?"

"Because this isn't us! Bonnie, this can't be us." They both looked over at Damon, still lying on the ground, before hugging tightly. "Chloe, let's go."

Chloe shook her head. "No…I…I…" She shook her head again and quickly left the parking lot, ignoring her twin sister's calls. Chloe walked all the way to the Lockwood Mansion and snuck inside again. She went straight to Mason's room.

Mason was undressing when she walked in. He smiled at her but it quickly dropped when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Caroline's a vampire. My best friend is a vampire, Mason." The tears that brimmed in her eyes fell over onto her cheeks.

Mason pulled her into his strong arms immediately. "Hey. Hey, it'll be okay."

She shook her head. "I knew that Elena was dating a vampire. I could handle that. But Caroline's not gonna make it as one! Her mother is the sheriff, part of the council! And it's not like she has the best personality…she can't die, Mason."

Mason stroked her hair as she dampened his shirt with her tears. She finally pulled away and wiped her eyes, trying to focus on the real reason they came to Mystic Falls in the first place. "Did you find the moonstone yet?"

"I'm working on it."

Chloe nodded. "Good. The sooner we have the moonstone, the sooner Katherine has it, the sooner we can go back to Florida."


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Okay, here is chapter 3! Long time coming, I know. I did have of this chapter four months ago but then I lost inspiration and was extremely busy so I didn't get it done until now. Sorry! I'm going to try to update more often (including my other stories) and I get out of school in about 6 weeks, so I will update a lot then. Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and I just have to say that if they don't bring Joseph Morgan back next season, I am not going to be happy. At all. **

Chloe Gilbert ran through the woods in her black short shorts and purple tank top. She had been avoiding Elena and the rest of her old group of friends for the last couple of days.

She came across the old Lockwood Estate and went down into the cellar. She took a drink from her water bottle and caught her breath. Chloe looked around as she waited, walking forward and opening a gate door. There were old chains hanging from the ceiling and scratch marks along the walls. Chloe heard footsteps and turned around to see a sweaty Mason Lockwood walking towards her.

"Took you long enough." Chloe said, as she smiled at her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his damp neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She pulled away when his hand started to reach underneath her tank top. "Not the time." She scolded lightly, swatting his hand away, not being able to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh come on!" Mason grinned playfully.

Chloe shook her head at her boyfriend before getting to the reason they came down here in the first place. "So what do you think? Good enough for your transformation?"

"It should do. I just have to get some new chains."

"What about the moonstone? Any luck?"

Mason gave an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his blond curls. "Not yet. But don't worry babe, I'll get it." Mason said as he took Chloe's face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

The couple continued to kiss again before Chloe shoved Mason lightly with a smirk on her lips. "First one to the end of Miller's Avenue?"

"You're on."

They raced out of the cellar and through the woods, not noticing that another Lockwood was watching.

…

"Okay, time to go." Damon Salvatore said, getting into the car passenger seat, after having to watch his little brother and the girl he was in love with kissing.

Elena glared at him before turned back to her boyfriend and smiling goodbye. She turned towards the car but stopped when she was her twin sister jogging down the street.

Chloe slowed into a walk as she noticed Elena and Stefan. She forced herself not to turn around and head back to Mason.

"Chloe, hey, were you out for a run this whole time?"

Chloe nodded her head, a strand of her dark brown hair falling from her pony tail. "Where are you off to?"

"Uh, Damon, Ric, and I are going to Duke University."

"Why? Are you thinking of going there for university or something?"

Elena hesitated. She didn't want to lie to her sister but Chloe didn't know that Miranda and Grayson weren't their biological parents and she didn't seem to be handling the vampire situation that great. "Or something. I'll be back later today. Can we talk when I get back?"

Chloe gave her a suspicious look before shrugging. "Sure, whatever," she said noncommittally. "Have fun."

Elena sighed, frustrated, as Chloe walked away toward the house. "Watch over her while I'm gone, will you?" She asked Stefan, who nodded in consent, before giving him another peck on the lips, getting into the car and driving off.

…

Chloe had quickly showered and changed before going over to Caroline's house. She knocked on the front door before walking in.

"Chloe. What are you doing here?" Caroline was in the corner, hidden in the shadows of the hallway. Her voice sounded small and timid.

Chloe gave her a small smile. "I came to talk to my best friend, of course."

"But I… I thought you were afraid of me. The other night… you look so confused and scared… you know what I did…" Caroline rambled on, fumbling with the hem of her shirt, not looking her in the eye.

Chloe walked over to her slowly and brushed the blond girl's hair out of her eye. Caroline looked up at her with startled, hopeful eyes. "I was shocked. That's all. I didn't…I didn't even know…vampires existed." She lied, still smoothing out Caroline's hair. "And then all of a sudden my best friend was one. And so were the men in my sister's life. Not to mention my other friend is a witch and tried to burn the guy my sister had kissed, who was not her boyfriend, to death."

Caroline's mouth opened in surprise. "Elena kissed Damon?"

Chloe chuckled, shaking her head. "See you're still the same old Caroline, even if you have to eat bunnies or what not."

Caroline smiled brightly, tears shinning in her eyes, and pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. Caroline let go of Chloe, wiped her eyes hastily, and took a step towards the door before stopping.

Chloe realizing her hesitation, stepped passed her friend. "I'll get it."

She opened the door to find Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, Elena's boyfriend and best friend respectively, standing on the porch. 'The vampire and the witch,' Chloe thought before addressing them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help Caroline, Chloe. Bonnie is going to make her a daylight ring; it allows vampires to walk in sunlight." He explained. Chloe nodded before stepping aside to let them pass.

Caroline and Bonnie shared a tense look before Bonnie set off to work. We all ended up in Caroline's room, Caroline sitting on her bed holding an old, ugly ring.

"So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?"

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie said, as she held open an old spell book.

"No, she wants it." Stefan replied for her.

"Can we just get this over with?" Chloe asked, rubbing her hands together in a nervous gesture so that they thought she was still new and uncomfortable to the whole witch-vampire thing.

Stefan nodded but Bonnie and Caroline started bickering again. _This was going to take a while. _

…

Bonnie had made Caroline her daylight ring and she had gone off to hunt bunnies with Stefan. Meanwhile, Chloe had gotten a call from Tyler about a party and was currently talking to Matt as he barbequed.

Tyler came over and made some sexual remark about Amy Bradley and her ass. Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, what? Jealous?" Tyler said, cockily, winking at Chloe.

"You wish." She scoffed at him.

Tyler smirked before turning back to Matt to ask where Caroline was.

Chloe looked around, zoning out of the conversation, when she noticed Mason pull up.

"What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked Tyler. Tyler quickly walked off to talk to Mason. "So how are thing between you and Elena?"

"Hmm? Oh… fine, I guess." Chloe shrugged, still distracted by Mason's presence. She knew why he was here. Everyone had to be gone by night fall, or Mason wouldn't have anywhere to transform.

Tyler started walking back towards them but Mason didn't drive away. Chloe and Mason stared at each other intensely for a moment before he looked her up and down, noticing her small bikini, and winked. Chloe smirked and Mason drove off before anyone could notice.

"Chloe!" Tyler's voice pulled her back to the people in front of her. He was looking at her suspiciously.

"Um…I'm going to go get another drink." Chloe said, giving the boys a smile before walking off in her purple bikini.

…

"Hey, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Stefan Salvatore."

It had been hours since the party began and was just starting to get dark. Chloe had left Caroline and was about to go find Mason when Stefan had stopped her.

Chloe nodded. "Chloe Gilbert. So you're my sister's new boy, huh?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for a while now."

"Yeah, dating a vampire. I think that tops anything I have ever done."

"Listen, Chloe…"

"Look it's been nice meeting you, but I have to go find Tyler and say goodbye and then I'm leaving. Goodnight, Stefan." Chloe interrupted him and left to look for Tyler. Stefan sighed, exasperated, before going to talk to Caroline.

After he got Caroline to talk to Matt, Elena called and told him the legend about the werewolves and how a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Now he just had to find Caroline, before it was too late.

…

Chloe walked towards the old cellar. She knew she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near there when Mason was going to transform but she wanted to make sure everything went as plan. Too many people she cared about lived in this town.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a man's scream.

_Mason_.

_It doesn't sound like he's down in the cellar…_ Chloe thought, before breaking into a run.

She quickly came across Mason, hunched over, chained to a tree.

"MASON! Mason, what are you doing? Why aren't you in the cellar?" She asked, bending over him and taking his face in her palms.

"Ty…Tyler…" He got out before yelling in pain.

Chloe shook her head, trying to think of what to do. "This isn't going to hold you. You're gonna escape! We need to get you in the cell…" She was interrupted by another pained scream from her boyfriend.

"Leave."

"But…"

"LEAVE, CHLOE! Now! Run! RUN!"

Chloe stumbled back, unsure what to do, before doing as he said and turning around and running as fast as she could.

Mason picked himself up and dragged himself into his vehicle, continuing his transformation.

Chloe ran, Mason's screams getting quieter with each step she took, before remembering about Tyler. She stopped, considering for a moment if she should go back. Making up her mind, Chloe turned around and ran back towards the cellar.

She ran towards the cellar but smashed into something, falling to the ground.

She felt strong arms pick her up. "Chloe? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Tyler asked, holding onto her.

"Tyler, we have to go. Come on, we have to get out of here!" She said, panicked.

"Why? What's happened?"

"I don't have time to explain, let's just go!" Chloe took Tyler by the hand and started running again.

They ran for a minute, before Tyler stopped them again. "Chloe, stop! Tell me what's going on!"

Chloe looked around, nervously. "Tyler, we…" Voices stopped her in mid speech. They both looked to right to see Caroline and Stefan.

Tyler walked up to them. "Hey! What are you two doing?"

Stefan stepped forward, suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Mason, in werewolf form, jumped out of nowhere and tackled Caroline to the ground.

"Caroline!" Chloe screeched.

Stefan knocked the werewolf off of Caroline, and they starred each other down.

"NO!" Tyler screamed. The werewolf turned towards him and Chloe took Tyler's hand, trying to drag him back. _Mason wouldn't hurt Tyler, or me. Not even in his werewolf form._ Chloe told herself.

The werewolf took off and Chloe rested her head against Tyler's shoulder, exhausted from the events of the day. _That was way to close._

…

By the time Chloe got home the sun was just coming up. Looking in the mirror, she saw what a mess she was. Her hair was everywhere, she had a bruise on her knee and dirt on her legs from falling, a few scratches on her arms and legs from running through the woods, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted.

Chloe took off her jewellery and pulled her long hair up into a messy bun. Sighing in exasperation.

"You look tired."

Chloe, startled, turned around to find none other than Mason Lockwood stood behind her.

"Mason, you scared me."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said, not talking about him coming unannounced.

"You almost killed Caroline."

"Yeah, I did." Mason walked up to her slowly, putting his hands on her waist and drawing her into him. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "But I didn't, that's what matters right?"

"You're filthy." Chloe said, wrinkling her nose. "Come on, let's go take a shower. We both could use one."

Mason smiled at her, knowing that she wasn't mad at him. "You know what else we could use?" He said, his grin widening.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day. Two for one special coming up." She giggled, gaining some of her energy back, as he pulled her in and they started to kiss.

Chloe broke the kiss and backed away. Pulling off her long shirt and shorts and then taking off her bikini, dropping it to the ground. She then walked into the bathroom, stopping at the door and leaning against it. "You coming, or not?"

Mason grinned and joined her in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
